The Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT is an industrial-scale genome center, with large economies of scale that allow us to provide genbtyping services at very competitive prices. This group of scientists comprising the Genotyping Core will: (1) Produce approximately 15.5 million genotypes in years 1 and 2 of this project. i (2) Collaborate on data analysis including defining all associations with the specific aim of defining associations between human leukocyte antigen (HLA) region genes or genetic markers and immune-mediated diseases.